Amphibious or underwater data collection platforms (e.g., underwater sensors, submarines, diving craft, etc.) have to transmit collected data (e.g., image data, sensor data, sonar data, etc.) to remote locations having mission computer systems that process and analyze the gathered data. A typical amphibious data collection approach used is to continually gather and store data, and periodically dump the stored data for transmission to the mission computer system. In a non-hostile environment, the collected data can be transmitted (encrypted or unencrypted) in the open to a receiving station via a wireless data communications link. As such, in a non-hostile environment, wireless data communications provides a practical and effective data communication medium. However, in a high threat level, hostile environment (e.g., covert mission in an international setting), the security of the collected data has to be assured, and the transmission of the collected data has to be immune from eavesdropping and/or the effects of electronic countermeasures (e.g., jamming) that a hostile party may employ. A problem with the existing wireless data communication systems is that the wireless data transmission technologies available are not designed with suitable security for covert or other hostile applications, and the wireless data communication systems being used are operated in crowded, unlicensed frequency bands. Consequently, today's wireless data communication systems are highly susceptible to signal interference (e.g., jamming) and eavesdropping. Therefore, a pressing need exists for a system and method that can provide secure communication of collected amphibious data, which is immune from eavesdropping, jamming and other hostile communication or electronic countermeasure techniques that a second party may employ. As described in detail below, the present invention provides such a system and method, which resolve the above-described data communication security problems and other related problems.